Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix
by Chibisah
Summary: Harry's fifth yr. of Hogwarts. Includes Death Eaters, Dementors, The Order Of The Phoenix, & a very evil Voldemort. H/Hr, D/G, & L/R! Plz read! I'm no good at summaries! Sorry for the short delay! I have the Chicken Pox! Well, Part 3 & 4 is up! R&R!
1. Searching for acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

This was actually written by me _&_ my friend. I'm currently not sure if she wants me to say her email address, so I will say (type) it later if it's ok. :P 

Ron: & nowww…………

Harry: THE DEDICATION!

HMP, & Ron: *blank look* What? 

Harry: You know. Where we dedicate the chapt. To someone. 

HMP: Oh! Great idea, Harry! -_~ This chapt. Is dedicated to…….

All: AMB3R.

HMP: & nowww…….

All: THE FIC!

                        **Written by HMP, Ron, Harry, & **

**HMP's best friend.**

                        **Chapt. 1: 'Searching For Acceptance.'**

**Harry Potter does not belong to us, & **

**rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling.    **

One night, four children set out for a 'little' stroll. All of them except one were 15. The smallest one was 14. Two of them were girls, & two of them were boys. One of the girls had bushy brown hair, & brown eyes. The other girl had flaming red hair, & brown eyes. One of the boys had flaming red hair, & blue eyes. He looked related to the girl with red hair. The other boy; black hair, & stunning green eyes. Another stunning thing about the boy was that he had a lighting shaped scar. 

The girls looked upset; while the boys were looking furious. 

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" yelled the tallest boys. The red headed one named Ronald Weasley. 

"But............... Ron............" said the smaller girl, known as Virginia Weasley. 

"DON'T RON ME!!!!!!!!!!" Ron bellowed.

The taller one of the girls, Hermione Granger, look at the smaller boy, eyes pleading for him to say yes. She searched in them for something that told her that he was willing to accept her friend.

The boy looked down. He was known as Harry  Potter, or, 'The Boy Who Lived.' Harry knew that if he looked at them, he would be forced to say yes. But he knew he couldn't. This was his biggest enemy!

Hermione gave up on Harry, & turned to Ron. "Ron.............. please........... just................. give him a chance........" Hermione paused. "I've seen him.............. He's changed."

Harry looked up at Ron. "Well........ what do you say?"

Ron frowned even harder. "No. I will not accept it. My sister & that............ that......... pure-blooded freak are not an item! At least, not while Harry & I are here! &, believe me, we aren't going anywhere. For a long, long time."

Ginny burst into tears & ran into the castle. Hermione frowned at her only girl bestfriend, then turned to Ron & Harry. "You two are just heartless freaks! Don't you ever think about other's feelings? I'm never speaking to you guys again! Goodbye!" Then she turned & left the boys standing there out in the cold. Never to speak to their ex best friend again.

Well, that's all for now! 

All: R&R!


	2. Laughter In The Potion's Classroom

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

This was actually written by me _&_ my friend. I'm currently not sure if she wants me to say her email address, so I will say (type) it later if it's ok. :P 

Ron: The Dedication for today is…….

Harry: anon, for being our **_FIRST_** (& only *sniff sniff* :'( ) reviewer! =)

HMP: And we _would _have our fave. review, but we didn't get enough reviews, so we won't do it today. 

Harry: & now, a little note to anon. If your not this person, then read on.

anon-- I know that it's confusing right now, but you will start to get it in the around the 10th chapt. It all 'connects' in a way, copying my teacher.

HMP: & for the person who flamed me directly by saying I just made my friend up, well, I didn't. (I have a _LOT_ of friends, (one of thems a model, & she's ony 11!!!!!)  but only 3 _best_ friends.) &, then said other wise I would leave her email & name, well, I don't think she'd appreciate getting too many emails either flame or nice review. =) Also, I don't think she wants anybody on the internet knowing her name.

                        **Written by HMP, Ron, Harry, & **

**One of HMP's best friends.**

                        **Chapt. 2 'Laughter In The Potion's **

**Classroom'**

**Harry Potter does not belong to us, & **

**rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Ginny let the hot tears fall from her eyes. Why couldn't Ron and Harry forget what Draco had done? He was only like that because of his father! He wasn't who they thought he was! And............ She loved him..............

"Draco" she whispered. " Dra-a-cooooo!!!". She didn't stop crying all night and didn't hear two certain boys come through the Fat Lady & into the Common Room. From there they went to the Boys Dorm. A while later they came back down. They saw Ginny was sleeping and they went back up to the boys dormitory.

"Oh Ginny.... Giinny....." Hermione murmured, shaking her friend gently. "C'mon Ginny...... Wake up." Then she smiled. She took a deep breath and covered her mouth (so it would sound like she was by the Fat Lady) and said rather loudly, "Oh, sure, Draco! Ginny's in here! Step on in!!" As soon as Ginny heard that, she bolted out of bed.

"Draco? Where!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Hermione laughed." Gotcha!"

Giny pouted, which made Hermione laugh even louder. "See what you made me do!!!" complained Ginny. "You made me wake up!!! *sigh* Cant a girl get her beauty sleep?"

Hermione fell on the floor laughing. Ginny smiled and started laughing to.

Suddenly Hermione stoped laughing and so did Ginny.They both stood up and frowned. Harry and Ron had entered while they were laughing.

"Uh..." said Harry. " Yeah, and why were you laughing?"

Hermione scowled, and replied with, "Nothing that contains you two!!!" and stormed of with Ginny at her side. Harry and Ron exchanged looks and went to sleep as it was only seven and they had a half an hour to sleep. Then five or ten minutes to get ready. They had Double Potions with Slytherin (which is probably horrible).

Harry sighed as he entered the Dungeons. He found that only two seats were available.: Next to Ginny and Hermione. (Ginny is a yr. up because Dumbledore felt it was best. And as you know, he is always right *hint*.) So Harry and Ron had no choice but to sit next to Ginny and Hermione.

"You were saved. If it took you one more minute to get here you both would have lost 10 points a piece." Snape said with a sigh.

"Good thing to." Ron mumbled.

"You wont mumble in my class!!!" Snape yelled. "50 points from Gryffindor!"

"Thats not fair!!!" Hermione said, standing up.

As she was doing that, Ginny mumbled, "Thanks a lot Ron."

"Granger!!! Sit down!!!"

"But it's NOT!!!"

"Now I will take another 50 points fron Gryffindor."

"NO!!! 50 Points!! You can't do that! You....... You........ You old blo--" Hermione said. 

"Dont talk to me like that!!!"

Most people were shocked because Hermione never did this. Others couldn't even move.

"You are so mean, Snape!!! You _always_ give Slytherin an easy time, and everyone _else_ a _hard_ time!!!!! Stop blaming _everything _on Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws!!!! You!!!" Hermione blabed out.

"Why did I have to do that" she said under her breath.

"Draco, what should be her punishment? How many points should I take away?" Snape asked.

"Nothing, sir. Dont take anything from Gryffindor, and give back the 50 points you took from Weasly."

"Yes, sir." Snape said with a sigh. If he got any redder, he would have looked like a pure red ballon that was about to explode. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco turned red also, but with laughter.

That's all for now! R&R! & keep checkin' for the next chapt., as it should be up soon. _If _I get 2 _GOOD_ reviews! =)


	3. Living Unbearable

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
This was actually written by me & my friend. I'm currently not sure if she wants me to say her email address, so I will say (type) it later if it's ok. :P  
  
Ron: The Dedication for today is…….  
  
Harry: ChetteTeng, for supporting us all the way! Don't give up, ChetteTeng!  
  
HMP: Please note that a lot of people have been asking where this started. I know this is confusing, but it is supposed to be like that. You will find out where the story started later. Unless, we decide not to tell. =)  
  
Ron: Thanks to…….  
  
Fox—Read above.  
  
N— We'll try to make the chapts. longer. However, the chapts. may not be. So you'll just have to see, as we our writing it as we go along. We have absolutely no idea where this fic will go.  
  
Rose— Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapt.!  
  
Written by HMP, Ron, Harry, &  
  
One of HMP's best friends.  
  
Chapt. 2 'Laughter In The Potion's  
  
Classroom'  
  
Harry Potter does not belong to us, &  
  
rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Hermione & Draco had become good friends, much to Ginny's delight. Ron, however, was very ticked off about this. Harry just didn't know what to think.  
  
"So, Draco, what are you going to do about your father?" Asked Hermione one day.  
  
It was a Hogsmeade weekend, & the three were in the Three Broomsticks, enjoying a nice Butter Beer.  
  
Draco slamed his cup so hard on the table, everyone from the other tables felt it. Luckily, they didn't care what it was, & didn't even give one little glance at Draco. Then, realizing what he did, he turned red. "I.... I don't know....." He whispered.  
  
Ginny hugged Draco. "It'll be alright...." she whispered, gently, as if she was soothing a little baby.  
  
"My...... my father used to be bearable, back when I was a young lad. About 3 or 4. All he would do was tell me that when I grew up, I would do things for 'The Great One.' However, when I turned, say, 6 or 7, things became worse. Much worse. He started training me with dark magic, & beating me when I coudn't do something right.  
  
"But, it was when I turned 11, that it became unbearable. My mother, Narssica, a kind lady, couldn't take the fact that my father was treating me the way he was. So, one day, he beat her, because she kept bugging him about how he shouldn't keep doing the things he was doing to me. He..... he........ he beat her to death...... The lady you saw at the tournament, was only an illusion that looked like my mother," his voice became bitter. "When she was seen with my father."  
  
"Oh..... Draco....... I....... I never knew......" Hermione said, sadly.  
  
"It's....... it's alright.... your…. your right…….. you never knew…. Never could have known…"  
  
"NO! Someone should have BEEN there for you! You were all alone! If only you acted like your true self, & had told us that your father wanted you to act the way you did, like a snobby brat, & you would only act like that, when your father was around! We should have been there for you! We could have been there!"  
  
"No....." Draco shook his head. "My father would have somehow found out. THAT's why I don't want to hang out with you guys. I....... I worry for you, too. Your Harry's best friends, &..... your in Gryffindor, so........ Also, Hermione, your a Mud-Blood.......... no offense, of course." he said, quickly.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "None taken. Say, why don't we ask Dumbledore what we should do?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco & Ginny nodded, & the three of them (already had paid for the Butter Beers.) turned towards the door. But, before they could get there, someone people burst in.  
  
Draco protected the girls with his arms, Hermione gasped, & Ginny went pale.  
  
In front of them was Deatheaters & Dementors. Lucius Malfoy in front of them all.  
  
Please, R&R! I'll write the next chapt. As soon as I get 5 nice reviews. Not flames, reviews. 


	4. Knowing Who You Are

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

This was actually written by me _&_ my friend. I'm currently not sure if she wants me to say her email address, so I will say (type) it later if it's ok. :P 

Ron: The Dedication for today is……. 

Harry: Nappa! Thanks for talking to us! & update your fic soon! =P

HMP: And we _would _ have our fave. review, but, since we only got one review, we will not have!

Harry: & now, thanks to……..

Karen – You helped! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't get a review at all! Thanks for reviewing!

                        **Written by HMP, Ron, Harry, & **

**HMP's best friend.**

                        **Chapter 4- 'Knowing Who You Are'**

**Harry Potter does not belong to us, &**

**rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

 "DAD?!?!?!?!?!?" Draco screamed out. " What are you DOING here???? You said you weren't in this DEATH EATER stuff any more!! You PROMISED!!!! You.... You........ You!!!! 

"I didn't say I promised. Well, actually I did but I had my fingers crossed." Lucius said.

"YOU!!!! Do you have a son, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco snapped.

Lucius looked surprised, &, yet, at the same time he looked very scared. As if he had a secret that had been discovered, but, still, with a sneer, he replyed, "Yes, you are my son, Draco." 

"Who says I am your son after HUMMILIATING me in PUBLIC with DEATH EATERS & DEMENTORS!!!!" Draco exclaimed loudly.

"Do you want me to distract the Death Eaters and Dementors while we make a break for it? I think I'll be able to with the new spells I learnt." Harry, (having been sitting with Ron at another table)  whispered to Draco so nobody else would hear.

"Yeah. Let me tell the others." Draco replied. 

Draco told Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. They agreed. They would run while Harry is distracting them.

 _Think of my parents. Seeing my parents. Meeting my parents._ Harry thought. 

"Locomotor Wibbly!!!" Harry yelled and pointed his wand at the death eaters. Then he turned to the Dementors. "Expecto Patronum!!!" 

All of a sudden the death eaters, including Malfoy, & the Dementors, fell backward. They were unable to attack  Harry and his friends. 

Everyone ran out of the Three Broomsticks and into Ollivanders Wand Shop. (He moved into Hogsmeade to keep better watch on Harry & his friends.) 

"Mr. Ollivander, sir." Harry said huffing and puffing." We- just-ran-away-from-Death

"Eaters." Everyone replied, along with Harry.

"And Demen---" Harry continued. 

"Ters." Everyone said, once again. 

"Now that sounds scary. Why did they come?" Mr. Ollivander said.

"You wont believe this, but my dad lead them here."Draco replied.

"Lucius Malfoy? Yeah right. Are you telling the truth?"

"Yeah,  unfortuanutely, I am telling the truth." Draco said, sadely.

"We must go to Dumbledore imediately." He said. 

"And that's how it happened, sir." Harry Finished. They had just finished telling Dumbledore what happened with the Death Eaters & Dementors. Mr. Ollivander had gone back to his shop, but not after checking to make sure that the children were safe under Dumbledore's protection.

By now, Ginny had tears streaming down her face,  Ron was pale, & Draco & Harry looked as though they had just been attacked by Voldemort himself. 

Dumbledore took a deep breathe. "I suppose, Mr. Malfoy, that you would like to know the truth?" 

Draco looked surprised. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, that Narcissa & Lucius Malfoy aren't your true parents. You see, your true parents were actually very kind hearted. Not saying that Narcissa wasn't. Your parents were murdered by Voldemort, while trying to protect Lily & James. 

"Your parents names were Yolanda & Damien McKinnons. One of the greatest wizard & witch of all time. Mr. Malfoy, you know that scar that you have on your leg. The one that looked exacltly like Harry's? That was because Lily was watching over Harry _&_ you. Lily's love for both of you (he nodded towards Harry & Draco) is the reason you two are still alive. 

"Actually, Yolanda & Damien were one of The Marauders. Along with Lily. Just not Marauder's when the Marauder's Map was created. *sigh* I remember clearly. **_Too_** clearly.

"Yolanda could turn into a dragon, (everyone gasped) & had the nickname, Draconia. Damien could turn into a Mountain Lion, & had the nickname,  Lionel.  Lily could turn into a cat, & was nicknamed, Taby. I do hope that Sirius was able to notify the old crowd.............. Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg.....------"

"Figg!" Harry suddenly shouted out. Then, he flushed, noticing that everyone was staring at him as if he'd lost it. "That's my neighbor's name!"

Dumbledore looked surprised. "Oh, well, yes. She moved there to watch you. If I remember correctly, she gained an odd love for cats after finding what Lily could turn into. 

"I know what you are thinking. Why didn't she tell you. That is because I forbid her to, as it was better if you learned at an older age. Arabella is the old DADA teacher at Hogwarts. Mundungus is in the head department of Misuse of Magical Items with your father, Ron. (Ya know, the one Arthur Weasley works in. Sowwy, but we forgot the correct name of it, & are too lazy to check it out) &, of course, you all know who Remus is."

They all nodded. Dumbledore was about to continue, when suddenly, Mcgonagall burst in. "The Death Eaters have attacked the school!!!!"

You know the drill!: R&R!


	5. You Don't Know What You Have Until You L...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

This was actually written by me _&_ my friend. I'm currently not sure if she wants me to say her email address, so I will say (type) it later if it's ok. :P 

Ron: The Dedication for today is…….

HMP: Christina! Hey, hey, hey! Relax! You will be able to read this fic! Just go online to read it, or wait for me to give it to the class! ;)

Harry: *sniff* No one reviewed! That makes us so upset! But oh well. Here's the next chapt.:

**Written by HMP, Ron, Harry, & **

**HMP's best friend.**

                        **Chapter 5- 'You don't know what you**

**have, until you loose it.'**

**Harry Potter does not belong to us, &**

**rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

"What do you mean, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked seriously, the twinkle in his eye gone. 

"I mean, they attacked the Gryffindor Common Room! Luckily no one was in there---------" 

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. 

"That's right!" Ginny exclaimed.

"She's in there!" Draco said, being the first to run out the door.

"I hope." said Ron, behind Ginny who was behind Harry who was behind Draco who was in the lead. (Does that make sense?)

They were right. Hermione had said that she needed something when they got in Hogwarts. So, while everyone else went to Dumbledore's office, she went to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

They reached the Fat Lady. Mumbling the password, (Chocolate Frogs.)  they stepped inside & gasped. The room was a disaster. But, the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory was the worst. While everyone else stopped, Harry ran up the stairs. He wouldn't have dared to come up here in normal circanstances, but this wasn't a normal circanstance.

Reaching the top, he looked into the girl's dorm, staying in the door way, afraid of what he may see. It was worse than the stairs! While there were a few stairs left, the room nearly had anything left. 

It was sort of like downstairs, only more messed up. Unlike downstairs, however, there was a lot of something in this room. Blood. He held his breathe & stepped in. 

Something caught his eye. It was some sort of book. Well, it appeared that way. The way it was torn & messed up, he really couldn't tell. It was on one of the girls' beds. Picking the book up, he read the sign that was above the bed. It read, 'Hermione Granger.' in neat print.

Blinking back the tears, he started reading. It was written very sloppy, as if the person writing it was in a hurry. He read to himself, silently.

_Phoenixes are very smart & strong animals. If forming their_-----(he couldn't read this. Blood had dripped on it, making it impossible to read.)--------_together, they form the Order Of The Phoenix. _

_The Order Of The Phoenix can help Harry. Use it to attack Voldemort. Can_------(this part was impossible to read, too.) _bring_------- (unreadable.) _&_ (unreadable) _a_----- (unreadable.). _Together, they can beat Voldemort. Then_---------------------------------------------.

The rest of it was impossible to read. He skipped to the next page. It had a frowning picture of Hermione in it. She hadn't noticed him & was limping towards her bed, though, she was failing miserably, & kept falling down. She had a bruise right above her right eye, the eye that was twitching constantly. She had a bloody nose, was gripping her stomach, & had tied a shirt around her leg, (which looked broken, from the way she was limping.) to stop the bleeding. 

She looked up, & actually smiled at Harry, &, from the way her right eye was twitching, it looked like she was winking. She touched a necklace he hadn't noticed before, & a light shone out through the book, surprising Harry so much that he dropped the book. 

Through the Green Light, (A/N: The 6th book! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!) he saw a Great Huge Phoenix. The picture of Hermione spoke. "Harry, if you are seeing this, it means that the Death Eaters have suxceding in taking me away. Right now, I have frozen them long enough for me to tell you this. They will probaly use the Dementor's Kiss, once they take me where ever it is, & you will never know what it is, then. Considering _I'm_ the Brain's around here! 

"Well, anyways, what I wanted to tell you about, is the Order Of The Phoenix. If you read the other page, then you will know something about it. It is a huge Phoenix, created by one. They create this huge bird, by forming their fe-----------" 

The Death Eaters had started moving again, & had attacked Hermione. "STOP! ACK!" She had just recieved a blow in the face. "LET ME GO! HARRY! JUST LISTEN! GET......................" She had just coughed up blood. "GET A PHOENIX! IT'S YOUR ONLY HOPE!!!!!!!! YOU NEED AT LEAST 1000 OF IT'S FE-------"

"Stupefy!!!!!" yelled one of the Death Eaters, knocking Hermione uncontious. They apparated away, taking Hermione with them. 

Harry felt the hot tears fall as he felt his legs stop supporting his weight. He let himself fall. It wasn't fair! Why did it have to be Hermione? Of all people? And just when he realized that............. _he was in love with Hermione Granger._

_Why is it,_ He thought, bitterly. _That you don't realize what you have, until you lose it._

Yay! =) Harry found out he loved Hermione! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But….. what about Hermione? Will the Deadly Dementor's Kiss be used on her, before she realizes that she loves Harry? Will she not have made out at least _once_!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?! AND WHERE IS SNAPE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Ron: Not in leather with lace on it, like Draco, I hope. 

HMP: Nah. He's just wearing his usual. Ya know. Pink tutu………..

Harry: Hey, hey, hey. Keep this G, ok?

HMP: But it's _not_ G. It's _P_G.

Harry: '^.^'

HMP: ………. Um…….. R&R!!!!!!!! '^_^'


	6. Unknown Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

This was actually written by me _&_ my friend. I'm currently not sure if she wants me to say her email address, so I will say (type) it later if it's ok. :P 

Ron: The Dedication for today is……. 

Harry: ss4vegeta1900! Congrats!

HMP: And now our favorite review, which, by the way, was left by ss4vegeta1900!: 

Fabulous, incredible, awsome, and good, too.

Hurry with the next chapter.

Harry: & now, thanks to…….. 

ss4vegeta1900—Lol. :) Gee, thanks! & I'm glad you like our fic! Congratulations again! 

Rose—Lol. No. Hermione is not going to die. The only way she dies in my fics is…. Well….. here's the next chapter at any rate! ;)

Bookworm4ever—I've read your fics & they are sooooo good! I am soooo geolous! (oops. Sorry, but I can't spell & my spell check is broken) & surprised. I never thought that some one who could write as good as you would review _my_ fics. It's like almost J.K. Rowling reviewing them! LOL.

                        **Written by HMP, Ron, Harry, & **

**                        HMP's best friend.**

**Chapter 6- 'Unknown feelings'**

**Harry Potter does not belong to us, &**

**rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

Harry woke up, a day later, in the Hospital Wing. 

"Hermione........." he muttered.

He knew, no matter how hard he tried, that he wouldn't be able to cry any more. He had used up all of his tears. 

"Feeling better?" The sound of Draco's voice made him jump. 

"Feeling better? OH YEAH! I FEEL A WHOLE LOT BETTER! I JUST LOST THE GIRL I LOVED! I COULDN'T FEEL BETTER IN THIS PLACE!"

Draco looked taken back for a second, but, remember, it was only a second. "It'll be alright. You'll see.......----------"

Harry was fuming by now. "ALRIGHT!?! YOU HAVEN'T HAD A PART OF YOU DIE! YOU HAVEN'T FELT THE PAIN OF LOVE! &, most of all, YOU HAVEN'T LOST YOUR LOVE!" Then, Harry regained control of himself, & calmed down. "I........ I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco smiled. "If I were you, & I lost Hermione, I'd be acting worse than you!"

This recieved him a glare from Harry.

"Ya know, if I _was_ you."

Harry relaxted a little bit, & smiled. 

Then Dumbledore walked in. 

"Harry........."

Harry stopped smiling when he saw Dumbledore's face.

Meanwhile..................

_Where am I? _Hermione thought, confused.

**You are dead, my dear.**

DEAD!?! But how can I be dead? I'm right down there!....... DOWN THERE!?! ACK! I'M GOING CRAZY!

*chuckle* No, no, my dear. You are not up to your usual standards. Only one out of three, quoting Remus. You see, you actually are not dead, & you are definitely not crazy...........

_HAH!_

……..But in a fate much worse than that. You have had your soul sucked out of you.

_WHAT!?!_

But, we have a way to bring you back. And we can do that only if you'll let us. We need to know if you love Harry or not.

_Harry? No! I don't love Harry Potter! He's just a friend!_ However, Hermione felt a strange feeling in her stomach as she thought that.

**And are you so sure of that, Miss Granger?** Dumbledore asked.

Well..............

Excellent! It seems we will have to preform the spell on you, & risk the consiquenses! 

_What are you going to do?     _

**Something that will be painfull only if your feelings are strong enough.......**

Huh? What do you mean? I don't underst--------- 

And with that, Hermione's soul fell back into her uncontious body, in a restless sleep……

Ok. I think I will upload the next chapt. like, right after this, cause I already wrote it, & I am bored! Aren't you lucky? ;) No? Ok. R&R! ^_^ Maybe, if your lucky, I'll upload the 8th chapt., too! J


	7. The Love Killing Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

This was actually written by me _&_ my friend. I'm currently not sure if she wants me to say her email address, so I will say (type) it later if it's ok. :P 

Ron: The Dedication for today is……. 

Harry: bookworm4ever! Thanks for reviewing! ;)

**Written by HMP, Ron, Harry, & **

**HMP's best friend.**

                        **Chapter 7- 'The Love Killing Spell'**

**Harry Potter does not belong to us, &**

**rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

Harry looked at the sleeping form of Hermione in front of him.

"What did you want me here for, Professor. I mean, not to be rude or anything, but........... Hermione's quite alive, &......"

"You did not listen to Miss Granger's picture self carefully enough, did you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. 

Harry blushed. "Well........." The truth was that Harry had been so happy about the fact that Hermione was alive to listen to her rambling. Then, when she was done talking, he realized what she had said, & that was why he had fainted.

"Miss Granger said that the Dementor's would preform the Dementor's kiss on her. She is not dead, but, souless. Well..... she will be. When she wakes up, if we don't do something about it."

"And what do I have to do with this, Professor?"

"You, my boy, must cast the spell. You see, there is a way to bring Hermione's soul back, but only on one condition."

Harry gulped. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear this. But Dumbledore went on, anyway.

"You & her must both love each other deeply. This spell has always caused the consiquenses it has to the person who cast the spell, & the one who recieved it. It is called the Love Killing Spell, because, it often kills the two lovers when they use it, as it has never worked. Except once. And that, Harry, is with someone you know..... your own parents."

Harry's jaw fell down. His parents had used this spell before? They had loved each other so much, that they would be able to save each other's lives?

"W..... what happened then?" He asked,  his voice shaky.

"Well, it was when Tom & the others were at school. He was in their his last year in Hogwarts, just like Yolanda, Damien, Lily, James, Sirius, Lupin, & Peter. Well, anyway, Tom got really frustrated that Lily & James were stronger than him, so he used the Soul-Taking Curse on James. It hit him & took his soul. I came & told Lily this spell, & she risked herself, all for James. In the end, James & Lily were reunited, soul & all."

Harry wiped away tears that were starting to form, & Dumbledore sniffed & grabbed a tissue. 

"Always knew they were meant for each other......" He muttered. Then he turned serious. "Harry. This spell will kill you, & kill Hermione's soul. Are you sure your ready for this?"

But Harry had to have Hermione back. He just had to. So he nodded.

"Alright." Dumbledore sighed. "The spell is, "Soulitus Returno! Make sure you hold the 'o' nice & long. Like this. *ahem* So-lee-tus, Re-ter-nooooooooo! Now, where was I? Oh, right. Well, you say the Love Killing Spell, & wave the wand over Hermione's head. Then, if all is well, than Miss. Granger will awaken. Otherwise, all is lost. You have shown your love is pure by living this long. Now we must see if Hermione's love is pure, as well."

Harry just gazed at Hermione, a sad expression on his face. 

Next chapt. up soon? Maybe! ;)


	8. I Love You Part 1-- Why Haven't I Lost A...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

This was actually written by me _&_ my friend. I'm currently not sure if she wants me to say her email address, so I will say (type) it later if it's ok. :P 

**Written by HMP, Ron, Harry, & **

**HMP's best friend.**

                        **Chapter 8 Special- 'I Love You'**

**Harry Potter does not belong to us, &**

**rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

Part 1- 'Why Haven't I Lost All My Tears?'

Hermione smiled her pretty smile at Harry. Or so it seemed. She seemed pretty distant with him, lately. Avoiding everything. His talks, his kisses goodnight, she had been avoiding himself. This was the first she had actually looked at him since the term started. 

Then he looked around. Draco was there. Oh. So that was it. She was smiling at Draco, not Harry. 

"We've got to talk, Hermione!" he hissed into her ear.

Rather reluctantly, she followed him out of the Great Hall, & into an empty corridor. 

"What is it?" she asked, annoyed. 

"Do you love me, Hermione? Tell me the truth." 

"I.... I......" she said. 

"Yes?"

"I...... I don't love you. Good-bye, Harry."  & with that, Hermione Granger left her now ex-boyfriend standing in the empty corridor, tears starting to fall down his face.

(end of flash-black.) 

Harry Potter looked out his window. There, he saw Hermione Granger, & her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy out on the Quidditch Field. Hermione was yelling, & had tears falling on her face. Draco looked sad, & guilty, & was trying to confort her.

Harry sighed. About a month ago, Harry would be out there, conforting Hermione this second. But now he _wouldn't_ do that. He _shouldn't_ do that. &, most importantly, _couldn't_ do that.

He felt something wet on his face. Putting his finger to that spot, he realized that is was water. More specificly, tears.

_I've cried so many times. Why isn't it that I've lost all my tears?_ He thought, looking sadly at a folded piece of paper in front of him, that read, 

_To: Mrs. Hermione Potter_—scratched out.

_To: Mrs. Hermione Granger Potter_—scratched out.

_To: Ms. Hermione Granger_—left the same.

Inside was something he wrote, especially for Hermione, but, now he couldn't give it to her. What he didn't realize was that, as he turned around, a certain folded paper decided to fly out his window, on to the Quidditch Field.........

R&R! I know this is confusing, & the next 4 parts will be. But on the 5th part, you'll get it! ;) 


	9. I Love You Part 2-- I Love You (Lol.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! & I don't own The Song 'I Love You,' Or 'You Never Close Your eyes!'

Harry: This was actually written by HMP _&_ her friend. I'm currently not sure if she wants us to say her email address, so we will say (type) it later if it's ok. :P 

Ron: *sniffs & starts acting dramatic* We only got **_ONE_** review!

HMP: Oh, Ron, shut it, will you? I have enough of a headache already. Oh yeah. Remember when I said there were 5 parts, wel, I put part 5 into part 4, (cause it was so short)  & now there is only 4 parts! So enjoy! ;P

Ron: *sniff* Thanks to…..

Minna Radcliffe—Thanks for reviewing! You were our *sniff* only reviewer! *blows nose* Hope you l …like the ch… chapter!

**Written by HMP, Ron, Harry, & **

**HMP's best friend.**

                        **Chapter 8 Special 'I Love You' **

**Part 2 - 'I Love You'**

**Harry Potter does not belong to us, &**

**rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

Hermione was still on the Quidditch Field, crying, when she happened to look up. There was a folded paper flying towards it. Expertly, she caught it. She was now one of the three Chasers for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. 

She read what the familiar hand writing said.:

**_To: Mrs. Hermione Potter_**

**__**

**_To: Mrs. Hermione Granger Potter_**

**__**

To: Ms. Hermione Granger 

She gasped. Harry........ She thought. Slowly, she opened it. It read, 

Hermione, I wrote these songs thinking off you. I know, there is nothing there, but I bewitched this letter so it will almost immediatley start playing the songs, (music & all. which, by the way, is sung & played by me)  when you, & only you, finish reading this letter. Hope you like it! 

_Love, Harry._

No longer than 2 seconds after Hermione finished reading the letter, had the song started:

"You never close your eyes, any more when I kiss your lips. & there's no tenderness, like before in your fingertips. 

Your trying hard not to show it, Babey. But babey, babey I know it. 

You've lost, that love & feeling, woah that love & feeling. You've lost that love & feeling now it's gone, gone, gone. Whoa, Whoa, Whoa.

Now there's no time for love in your eyes when I reach for you. And your started to. To lose sight in the things i do-o-o-o. 

It makes me just feel like crying, babey. But, babey, something beautiful's dying.

You've lost, that love & feeling, whoa that love & feeling. You've lost that love & feeling now it's gone, gone, gone. Whoa, Whoa, Whoa.

Babey, babey. I get down on my knees for you. If you would only love me, like you used to do. (Yeah.)

We had a love, a love, a love you don't find everyday. So don't, don't, don't, let it slip away.

Babey, (babey.) babey, (babey!) I beg you please! (Please.) Please. (Please!)  I need your love. (I need your love.) I need your love! (I need your love!) o bring it all back! (So bring it all back!) Bring it all back! (Bring it all back!)

Bring back, that love & feeling, whoa that love & feeling. Bring back that love & feeling cause it's gone, gone, gone. & I can't go on, Whoa Whoa Whoa.

Bring back, that love & feeling, whoa that love & feeling. Bring back that love & feeling cause it's gone, gone, gone................" The music slowly faded. Hermione had bearly enough time to finally felt the tears on her face, wipe them away, & smile, when the next song started.

"When I was, a younger man, I hadn't a care. Foolin' around, hittin' the town, growin' my hair. You came along, & stole my heart, went yet to my life.  Ooh, Babe, got what it takes, so I made you my wife. (Hermione had laughed at this.) 

Since then, I never looked back, it's almost like living a dream, &, ohhhh, I love you! 

You came along, from far away, & found me here. I was playing around, feeling down, hittin' the beer. Ya' picked me up, from off the floor, & gave me a smile, & said, 'Ya' much too young, ya' life ain't begun, let's walk for a while.' 

And as my head was spinning 'round, I gazed into your eyes, & thought, Ohh, I want you. 

Thanks again, for being my friend, (she laughed even harder, thinking about how the song said he married her & loved her, & then thanked her for being a friend!) & shining  your light on my life. Cause, oohhh. I need you. 

As my head was coming 'round, I gazed into your eyes. & thought, ooooh. I want you.

Thanks again, for being my friend, & straighting out my life. Cause, oohhh. I need you. 

Since then, I never looked back, it's almost like living a dream, ohhhh, I got you! (she laughed so hard, she thought her stomach would burst, & muttered, "You wish......") 

If ever a man had it all, it would have to be me. &, ohhhhhhhh. Iiiii love you!"

The song ended, but then came Harry's voice. "I hope you liked it, Hermione, cause (he started singing.) oohhh, I want you. &, ohhhhhhhh, I loooooove you." 

Hermione felt more fresh tears falling down as she whispered, "I love you, too, Harry."


	10. I Love You Part 3-- Forgiveness?

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter! Happy?!?!

HMP: This was actually written by me & my friend. I'm currently not sure if she wants us to say her email address, so we will say (type) it later if it's ok. :P 

Ron: *sniffs & starts acting dramatic* We only got **_two_** reviews!

HMP: *groans* Not again…… part 3 is short, & so's 4, imagine how short it would be if part 4 didn't have part 5 in it (you'll see)!

Ron: *sniff* Thanks to…..

Moonie— You reallly think so? OHH MY GOD! Thanks a bunch! :) Yours was definetly my fave. review! ^_^

Dancerbabe3293—I don't know if you will get the song, but it doesn't really matter because the song is not really part of the plot. Those songs are just songs I found & figured were something like the situation Harry & Hermione were in. 

Harry: & now……

Ron: THE FAVE. REVIEW!

HMP: Which, by the way, was left by Moonie! & here it is!: 

Great fic. Really interesting and creative. Keep it up! ^_^

Harry: Thank you so much, Moonie! J

**Written by HMP, Ron, Harry, & **

**HMP's best friend.**

                        **Chapter 8 Special 'I Love You' **

**Part 3 - 'Forgiveness?'**

**Harry Potter does not belong to us, &**

**                        rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

Hermione decided that she had to get Harry to forgive her. Some how. She ran back inside, straight into the boy's dorm.

"Hermione!?!" Harry said, surprised. 

But before either of them could say something, they heard the door knob being opened.

"Quick! In here!" Harry said, grabbing her hand & pulling her in the bathroom. He quickly locked it.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I.......... I'm sorry....." He looked up with sudden interest, & she continued. "Will you ever forgive me? Please, think about it well, & please do. Although, I'll understand if you say never want to talk to me again."

"I....... I don't know......"

"I.......... I told you t.... that I'd.... I'd unders---" Hermione was interuppted by Ron's voice.

"HUURY, HARRYYYY! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM, TOO, YA KNOW!!!!!"

"ALRIGHT!!! no." 

Hermione felt her whole life crash down on her. Tears streaming down her face, she muttered the Alohomora Spell, then ran through the door, nearly crashing into Ron. 

Ron, grinned, looked down at Harry (Harry's smaller, remember?) & said, "Maybe I shouldn't have interupted you."

One look from Harry shut him up.

My god, that has GOT to be the shortest chapt. yet! Ok! Part 4 up next! R&R!


	11. I Love You Part 4-- Waking Up From A Bad...

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter! 

Harry: This was actually written by HMP _&_ her friend. I'm currently not sure if she wants us to say her email address, so we will say (type) it later if it's ok. :P 

**Written by HMP, Ron, Harry, & **

**HMP's best friend.**

                        **Chapter 8 Special 'I Love You' **

**Part 4 - 'Waking Up From a Bad**

**Dream to Find a Worse Nightmare'**

**Harry Potter does not belong to us, &**

**                        rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

Hermione cried into her pillow. 

Oh, Harry...... She thought.  

"HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly Hermione woke up. 

It was all a dream. She thought, happily. But then another thought struck her. She wasn't in her bed! Infact, she wasn't even in the Gryffindor Common Room! But then she remembered. The Dementors had used the deadly Dementor's Kiss on her. She still felt that feeling of loosing her soul. It was horrible. But........ she still had her soul. Didn't she? Maybe she didn't. Maybe this was what happens when you loose your soul. You have so many questions. No, that couldn't be right. Before, when Dumbledore had talked to her, she didn't have so many questions. Infact, she didn't even remember what the Dementor's had done to her. And she had had no soul then. Maybe......... maybe she was back to her body!

After arguing with herself for a while, she decided that she indeed did have her soul back. But, now there was another question that was unanswered.: How did she get it back? 

They'd killed her after she lost her soul? Maybe that's how she got her soul back. When she died. Maybe she was a ghost, now. Well, she was certainly wasn't in the dungeon Voldemort left her in. To recieve her awful fate, although, she was in a dungeon. 

Somewhere, her thoughts drifted to the dream. Then she realized that she had tears falling down her face. Then she found out why. She indeed was in love with Harry Potter. 

God, part 4 was short, too. Oh well. Chapt. 8 is really long if you put all the chapts. together, so….. R&R!


End file.
